


Makeup

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ellsworld, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Ell looked in front of her the set of small francs and cases full of multicolored creams and powders, she really wasn't a girl who liked a lot of makeup but she had curiosity for try it.





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was going to be a fic Ellana/Joan but in the end I changed my mind and ended up being an Ell/Ellana.
> 
> The english is not my first language and I really appreciate if they could correcting me anything error gramatical or ortografic.

Ell looked in front of her the set of small francs and cases full of multicolored creams and powders, she really wasn't a girl who liked a lot of makeup but lately she had tended a certain curiosity for it and that was what had led to find herself sitting in front to Matilda's dressing table, she let out a long sigh as she picked up one of those little random bottles, well, it looked like a cream so it should be easy to apply, she thought as she opened the bottle.

An hour later she realized how wrong she was, she lost count of how many times she had to take off all that makeup, maybe she should have to waited for Matilda and asked her to make up but that definitely sounded like a terrible idea, the last thing she wanted was to be dragged back to a beauty salon and spend hours accompanying her friend going from store to store in an endless shopping session. She pouted in front of the mirror and she can't help laughing a little, she really didn't look like herself, she wink an eye at her reflection flirting with herself, she hadn't done such a bad job to be his first attempt of makeup herself, she had loosened her hair and maybe she had used a lipstick that was too red but in her opinion it looked good on her, she examined the rest of her face, she had abandoned her attempts to apply shadow and mascara, she didn't understand how Matilda make it look so easy, although in his opinion she had managed to apply the eyeliner correctly and as for the rest of his face, perhaps she shouldn't have used so much of that concealer that had left his face too pale; despite that all Ell got up from the dresser feeling a little prettier than how she had entered.

Under the stairs jumping on the steps, she felt good enough humor to go for a walk and it was a nice day as for to waste it locked up in the house; she stopped in front of the door of his home taking a breath of fresh air, until a shrill laugh interrupted his little moment of relaxation.

-Ellana. 

Her neighbor was in front of her house with a couple of bags laughing at her.

-The circus left a couple of days ago but I think they weren't hiring clowns.

To say that she felt offended for that would be to say little, even so, the idea that her makeup looked as terrible as her neighbor described it was making her seriously reconsider going back the house and going to wash her face until she removed all traces of makeup.

-Is not it like you could do better? –she challenge the Spaniard who had stopped laughing and just looked at her with a serious expression that couldn't define, she would have preferred that she was annoyed or something similar and not acting with that attitude that seemed so unpredictable.

Ell could only see how Ellana began to walk to his own house making the gesture to follow her, however she remained standing in the same place without knowing if she should go after the brunette or return at his home.

-Are you coming or not?! –asked the girl with a note of annoyance in her voice as she looked back waiting for her neighbor follow her, she watched as the other girl seemed to hesitate a moment before beginning to follow her, under other circumstances she wouldn't allow Ell to enter her house but couldn't she rejected a challenge and she was also bored.

Once inside the house, the girl of sweatshirt green stayed in the entrance with her hands inside the bag of her sweatshirt, it wasn’t the first time she entered that house, although she never did it in the presence of her rival. Usually was Joan who invited her to pass when she knocked on the door in search of her cat that had developed a fixation for sneaking into that house, maybe because Joan liked to feed the cat and that solved the mystery of why her cat was so fat and happy although the animal didn't touch the plate of food. She looked around cautiously, aware of the absence of the other two inhabitants of the house, she couldn't avoid the nervous sensation that ran through his body, this was possibly the first time that was completely alone with her neighbor and rival, she really didn't dare to go beyond the entrance although Ellana didn't seem to care too much about her presence on the place since she had left her alone as she headed to the kitchen to leave the bags with whatever she had bought.

Finally she was encouraged to explore the place in the absence of her hostess who was taking too long to return.

The colors of the living room were a little darker than those of her own home and yet the place seemed quite well lit, it seemed a little disappointing not to find any games console in the place, but she had to recognize the large collection of films that had its neighbors, although most of those disc seemed to be musical, Ell just kind of chuckled wondering which of the three girls would be the lover of the musicals.

-You finished sniffing around?

The voice behind the brunette made her jump a little in surprise at being discovered.

\- Yes... I mean... I wasn't...I just wanted to see the movies.

Ellana just rolled her eyes at that response that did little to convince her but decided to leave the issue aside.

-It's not like you've broken something, well, let's go upstairs –she said as she started walking towards his room.

-Upstairs?

-You didn't expect makeup here, right? –Ell remained silent, exhausting the patience of the other girl who made a gesture of annoyance–. You come or you can go, you know where the door is.

-I'm going, just... uh, you know, this feels a little weird.

\- Let's just do this before I repent, okay? I begin to seriously consider that it would have been more fun to see you walking around looking at you like that –said Ellana pointing to the mirror that hung behind the sofa.

-Hey! For my first try it looks good.

-Of course, it would look wonderful if you were six years old.

That was the last mockery Ellana threw before heading to the stairs leaving the British girl with no choice but to follow her. Ell had to admit that this had been the longest time they had spent together without fight, sometimes the girl of sweatshirt couldn't help wondering where Ellana's rejection had been born from, even though it wasn't something she openly admitted she had really tried to please Ellana when she and her friends had just moved to the house next door, but soon she realized that those attempts to like her did nothing but provoke the displeasure of Ellana by his person, finally that was what led to the relationship between the two to their current state, where both they would argue and fight for the slightest nonsense, even dragging their respective friends to that rivalry.

She remained at the end of the stairs watching the Spanish girl body swaying as he climbed the steps, Ellana had an elegant walk while his pants were too tight to his body, Ell couldn't swallow spittle and divert the her face flushed, reprimanding herself for her own thoughts as she hurried to catch up with Ellana.

-Sit there – said Ellana pointing to the small stool that match with the headdress.

With some indecision Ell went to the place indicated, she couldn't help moving his fingers with some nervousness while watching his own reflection in the mirror on the dressing table, noticing that maybe she didn't look as cute as she had thought at first.

-And ... don't I have to wash my face first or something? – she ask a little insecurely receiving a funny laugh from her companion.

-I really thought you were kidding when you said it was your first attempt to makeup.

-Yes, well, I never really caught me the attention before.

-I can ask, why the change of opinion?

Ell remained silent considering her response, on the one hand she had the constant insistence of Matilda because she let her makeup because it was a lost case to try it with Tamara and on the other, well, the other reason was a bit more embarrassing to admit, it was simply she had found that she really liked to see how Matilda and her neighbors looked cute with makeup and had wanted to imitate them even once time.

\- Eh, that, I think I wanted to try a different look.

-I guess that explains the loose hair too, you can take one from the leagues there, I need you to remove the hair from your face –the girl commented while soaking a small rounded cotton on make-up remover.

-Well, that's it, and now?

\- Close your eyes.

-Eh? All right? –Ell said a little insecure, she really wasn't expected finished in that situation when she decided to try to put on makeup, but still decided to comply with the order, the brunette gave a little jump when she felt the cotton was cold and wet on her eyes–. What's it for?

Ellana just rolled her eyes at the question, she was bored but that didn't mean she wanted to talk with Ell.

-First you have to remove makeup from the eyes and then continue with the rest of the face to finish with the lips.

-It's a lot of work, do you really have to do all that whenever you put on makeup?

\- You get used to it after a while.

The girls remained silent after that, possibly that was the longest time they had shared together and surprisingly they were enjoying the moment. Ell had to admit that it was quite nice the little touches he received while Ellana took care of removing all the makeup of his face.

-Well, it's ready –Ellana announced, laying aside the pink vial of tonic to hydrate.

Ell looked around a bit confused, she had lost the notion of time enjoying that session and she can't help but imitate the same smile that Ellana had on his face, that was the first time she saw her neighbor smile like that, she would really like to see that expression on Ellana's face more often.

-What? –Ellana asked feeling a little uncomfortable at the way Ell was watching her.

-I think you look cute smiling –she answered, noticing what she had said without wanting to.

Ellana put on hand to her face trying to hide her blush, had not expected to receive such a sudden praise.

- _Graci_... Nothing, just ... just go at the bathroom and rinse your face, we while more fast finished with this more quicker you go out of here -she murmur pointing to the door without really wanting to see the face of the other girl, really she needed a moment alone.

Ell didn't think twice about doing what Ellana told her and leaving the place quickly closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door of the room while holding a hand to his chest feeling his heart beating fast , she hadn't really expected see that shy facet of Ellana but it certainly seemed quite adorable, shook her head in search of erasing those thoughts from her mind and began to walk at to where are the bathroom was, it was fortunate that all the houses they will be distributed of the same form.

When she return to the room found Ellana sitting on the bed looking at him with a gesture of anger, no doubt she had to imagine that cute attitude wouldn't last too long.

-Let's finish with this so you can get out of my house.

"It was nice while it lasted" –Ell thought for himself as he returned to his seat with a resigned smile.

-And what are we going to start with? –she ask in an attempt to initiate a dialogue with Ellana that looked at her with a serious expression that made her a little nervous.

-With a base and then some proofreader –it was the brief response Ell received to his question.

It was obvious to her that Ellana didn't intend to talk but she still wanted to try talk whit the girl.

-Ellana.

-Uhm – the girl mumbled with distraction while trying to find the right combination of color for the base, she didn't understand why Ell's sudden insistence on talking but was irritating.

-Who taught you to makeup?

-That, I think it was more trial and error, Martha and I used to makeup when we were in high school and sometimes we makeup a Joan.

Both continued talking about other frivolities, making the passage of time was faster.

-I think with this we finish – Ellana said, getting up and taking a step back.

-So fast?

-Well, we took more than an hour in this

Ell looked in the mirror and admire the result, definitely the girl who was returning the look didn't seem to be her. Her lips had a light pink color that made the color look natural in her lips, while her face looked velvety and her eyes looked much more striking.

-Thank you! Thank you! –she shouted excited, hugging Ellana and lifting her off the ground.

-Ell let me go! –Ellana exclaimed, trying to wrestle with the girl of the sweatshirt in an attempt to rid herself of that uncomfortable hug.

Finally Ell stopped her celebration without releasing the other girl who had stopped struggling trying to break out of her embrace, looked at Ellana in hers arms when an idea crossed his mind, possibly that would be the only time she could do that because she doubted that Ellana give her another chance to approach her of that way. She closed her eyes and leaned over Ellana, joining her lips with her own, separating almost immediately, waiting for the blow that she would surely receive for her audacity.

One, two, three ... She counted mentally until he reached ten, noticing to her surprise and joy at the lack of response from Ellana, so she finally decided to open his eyes and look at the other girl, who like her had previously closed her eyes while an intense blush invaded her face, so taking a little more courage, she proceeded to kiss her again, taking her time to make that contact so much softer by moving her arms discreetly to the Spanish waist, feeling as his body relaxed while letting go for the moment.

When they separated looking to catch their breath, none dared to look at each other, too stunned by the situation they were in at that moment, it was Ell who decided to try to find out how far the situation could go.

She push Ellana gently against the dressing table that seemed to capture the idea and she sat on the furniture without paying too much attention to the objects that fell at the floor  while carrying one of her hands behind Ell's head in a kiss much more demanding than the first they had shared. Ellana couldn't help but taste the fruity taste of the lipstick she had used, trembling slightly at the inexperienced touch of the other girl between her legs that gently caressed her thighs, didn't want to think much about the situation, nor think about because he was letting himself go so submissively. She had never had an interest in his life to experiment with other women but Ell could be a small exception and anyway, if Ell said something, who would believe her? She slid her hands below the sweatshirt of Ell that separated when she understood that she was trying.

Ell took off her sweatshirt awkwardly until she finally managed to get rid of the garment throwing it carelessly somewhere in the room with a nervous laugh.

-May l? –Ell asked, bringing her trembling hands to Ellana's blouse asking for her approval to get rid of the buttons.

With a nod the girl gave her approval, little by little she got rid of the buttons on Ellana's blouse leaving her only with that white undershirt that used to stand out from between her clothes, it was annoying that she wore so many clothes. She stopped admiring the body of his neighbor, her nipples were marked under her clothes, swallow spit before beginning to kiss the neck of Ellana leaving a trail of pink lipstick marked in her skin. Ellana's breasts were soft to the touch and her skin crawls as she heard her sigh in her ear making her heart race. She let out a surprised sound when she felt the buttons of her pants open and Ellana's hands began to slide inside her underwear.

-Ellana! We back!

Both stopped with a look of panic on their faces, Martha's voice from the ground floor had appeared interrupting the moment. The sound of footsteps going up the stairs did Ellana to push Ell and run towards the door for locked.

-Elli - Joan's singing voice came from the other side of the door. Joan tried to enter at room finding the door blocked–. Ellana, are you okay? –Joan sounded worried from the other side.

-I'm fine, just let me… –Ellana looked around to find an excuse– …I'm getting dressed.

She helped Ell get up off the floor and start pushing the window.

-Window, come out the window.

With a sigh of relief she saw Ell disappear through the window, she looked her sweatshirt still on the floor and she kicked her under the bed before opening the door.

-What do you want, Joan? -she asked at her friend before the dry noise of something falling interrupted them.

Ellana cursed her luck while Joan hurried to lean out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Ell ended with a broken arm and leg and Ellana had to care of her after of that.
> 
> Eh ... well, this is the first time I write Yuri and if anyone has any advice to improve it I would appreciate it.
> 
> Well, I wrote this while I was listen Maquillaje of Mecano, lol, nothing to see the history with the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OMsCz5MVpY


End file.
